Jena's Music
by Superman's Girl
Summary: Ipod challenge thingie. 10 songs. 10 random short storyish type things. From "Clark Kent's Girl"


**I've never done this before. I just saw a few and thought hey I'm bored I'll do this. I have to admit it was kinda hard. They all have to do with my story "Clark Kent's Girl" and a few of them foreshadow some things that are to come in the series! Wink-wink. **

* * *

**Before It's too Late-Goo Goo Dolls**

He ran. Faster than he'd ever run before. He had to find her. No matter what. She was everything to him. Time was running out and he was her only hope. Tears ran down his face. Without her what was the point. He couldn't lose her. He loved her.

* * *

**I Go Blind- Hootie and the Blow Fish**

She looked at his smile and once again lost her breath. He _was_ breathtaking after all. From his red boots to the curl on his forehead. His cape billowing behind him and the blue tights hugging his muscles. And those big blue eyes. She felt like she was looking at pure light.

* * *

**Safety Dance-Men Without Hats**

They walked in step down the sidewalk. People staring at them with eyes wide. Jena felt subconscious about herself. The arm around her waist tightened and she looked up. Clark smiled. It was amazing what a smile like that could do.

* * *

**Bohemian Rhapsody-Queen **

She couldn't believe this was happening. Falling in love. With him! How many people fell in love with him daily. Now she could add herself to the masses she realized. Just another fan girl. Someone to brush off with an autograph and a smile. She wouldn't mind much if she got to see that again. She wondered what the chances were of him falling for her. Well she should probably wish for him just to notice her first. Maybe he'd be at the party she was helping cater for.

* * *

**Welcome to the Mystery-Plain Whits T's**

The view was spectacular. Why hadn't Clark shown her this before. You could see for miles. The roof of the Daily Planet would have nonstop tourists if anyone else knew about it. Maybe Clark came up here to think. Jena heard a door shut and turned to see Clark. She smiled at him, then noticed his frown. He walked right up to her and grabbed her arm. He stared into her eyes.

"You shouldn't be here."

* * *

**Disturbia-Rhianna**

I'm back and I'm not taking no for an answer. I know who he is. I know what he is. No one is going to stop me. Not even that…girl. Top journalist is the world vs. greasy spoon cook. Hmmm….no contest. I've seen the error of my ways and I'm back. He'll see. I'm perfect for him.

* * *

**Shut Up and Let Me Go-The Ting Tings**

Would she never leave him alone. He'd thought that they had settled this quite a while ago. Now she was back and thought everything would go back to normal. He didn't love her anymore. He actually wasn't sure if he ever had. Besides it doesn't matter anymore. He had someone else. Someone who loved Clark.

* * *

**The Only Exception-Paramore**

Finally. Someone (besides his parents) that loved him for him. She didn't care about anything else. She fell in love with Clark not Superman. He'd never realized how easy it was. To be…normal. He guessed it was probably because of Jena. She made everything seem normal. Nothing about him bothered her. All he really had to do was assure her that every time he flew off he would come back. For her. She still didn't grasp the fact that she was a part of him now. A bigger part than even he would know.

* * *

**A Man's Gotta Do-Dr. Horrible's Sing Along Blog Soundtrack**

He had to do this. His life was on the line. His family was on the line. What would they do to her. He blocked that thought from his head. If he thought about it too much he wouldn't be able to do it. And then his family would… He blocked all thought. He let his mind go blank. Great…where was Superman when you needed him.

* * *

**Down to Earth-Peter Gabriel**

He gripped his wife tightly to him as the door closed on the ship. He knew he was right. He had to save his son. If nothing else. He had to save his son. His wife turned to him and started to cry on his shoulder. He had to stay strong. He hoped there was enough time for the pod to escape. He could see it getting farther away every second. He had saved his son. He had saved Kal-el. And that was all that mattered.

* * *

**A/N: **

**1. The easiest one.**

**2. I wasn't sure what to put for this. I started with her describing Clark. Then I realized he doesn't really encompass light. So I went ahead with Superman. **

**3. I couldn't believe this song came up. I was thinking maybe it could be the Justice League walking all dramatic but I thought it would sweeter with Jena and Clark walking down the street together. People aren't really staring it's just Jena's imagination.**

**4. At the beginning I was thinking about just writing Jena's feeling about falling for Clark, then I changed it into her feelings about him before they had even met.**

**5. Everyone knows that was Superman and Lois's spot. I didn't mean for it sound as if Jena wasn't supposed to taint Clark's feelings for Lois (she did a good job of that herself) I meant for it sound like Clark didn't want to associate Jena with Lois…at all. He wanted to make knew memories. **

**6. Yes, it's Lois in all her glory. I can't ever get her character right. **

**7. This is about Clark trying to get rid of Lois's attention. **

**8. No girl he's been romantically involved with has wanted him. Lana didn't want Superman and Lois doesn't want Clark. **

**9. I can't really elaborate on this one. But I will tell you it has to do with part two of "Clark Kent's Girl" Mwahahahahaha!**

**10. Kinda speaks for its self. This was the one I had the most trouble with.**


End file.
